Oichi
}} Oichi (Japanese: オイチ) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. She is partnered with the Hero/Heroine in the game's initial story, . In the games , Ina, Oichi, , Nō, and Ginchiyo]] In The Legend of Ransei, Oichi joins forces with the after learning of her brother's desire to destroy the region using the legendary Pokémon , who would only appear to the one who conquers all of the kingdoms. As a result, she wishes to stay by the player's side and pledges her service, and she must be taken into battles that involve the hero battling opponent Warlords for their kingdoms. Warlord information Rank I |capacity=4}} Rank II |capacity=5}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 55% link with Jigglypuff or Wigglytuff after having completed . Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Oh... Please wake up!" :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"It's not long now... hang in there!" :* When victory is near: ::"Hey! Victory's within sight!" :* Otherwise: ::"Okay, let's go!" * Start of battle: ** When attacking a castle: ::"I'll give it everything I've got!" :* When defending a castle: ::"This battle must not be lost!" * During battle: :", can you keep going? Right! Then let's do it!" * When ordering to attack: :", !" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"We can't turn back! We must move forward!" :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Okay! Let's go!" * Upon forming a link: :"Come with me, !" * When using an item: :"I will use my !" * When using her Warrior Skill: :"I really hope this works!" * After winning a battle: :* If she attacked a castle: ::"We did it! Victory is ours!" :* If she defended a castle: ::"Phew, what a relief! We've kept safe!" * When being defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"You've got a way about you... The way you fight... Incredible!" :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Ah! How could this happen...?" :* Otherwise: ::"Oh no, ! I'm sorry. It's time for us to retreat..." * When being recruited: :"I see. Please take me along with you." * When dismissed from the army: :"What a shame... I wanted to stay with you a little longer..." * With there are 10 Warriors in the army: :"It looks like we've picked up an ally or two! Let's keep going this way and make lots and lots of allies! That's a good idea, isn't it, ?" * When there are 30 Warriors in the army: :"We've got a lot more allies now! The Pokémon seem delighted as well!" * When mission is failed: :"Oh, so I was of no use after all..." Profile A sweet, kindhearted young girl who is not without strength and resolve. By nature she is not drawn to battle but has nonetheless learned to embrace it when necessary. In the manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Oichi appears as a recurring character in the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga. She first appears with her at the Aurora Castle. She reminisces to earlier when her Jigglypuff got into a fight with wild Pokémon over ponigiri. After chasing Jigglypuff throughout the kingdom, they find themselves lost in the woods and are forced to camp for the night. Homesick, Oichi remembers her original home but is attacked by hungry wild Pokémon and is forced to defend herself. Suddenly, they are saved by the Hero, who helps them defeat the Pokémon with his . The Hero tells Oichi that she is welcome at Aurora, helping her cure her homesickness. Later, they apologize to the townspeople for the mess Jigglypuff made. Later, Oichi and the other Warlords prepare for a festival, but argue over what color to paint their parade carriage. After the male Warlord's fighting causes the carriage to get destroyed, they are berated by the female Warlords for their immaturity. Without the carriage, they have to nothing to present to the festival, but the Heroine proposes an idea to make floating lanterns shaped like Pokémon. At the festival, Oichi spots Nobunaga flying above them as he catches a lantern shaped like a . They fly up and manage to convince him to join them in the festivities. Oichi's Warrior Skill is Sweet Song. Pokémon is Oichi's only known Pokémon. It was first seen with Oichi lost in the Aurora woods. Later, they remember back to how Jigglypuff got into a fight with some wild and got them lost. Later, it fought several wild Pokémon and the Hero's Eevee and managed to win. Jigglypuff's only known move is and its Ability is Lullaby.}} Trivia Historical origin Oichi is based on the real-life of Japanese history. She is the mother of ( ), ( ), and ( ), the latter being Hideyoshi's second wife. Oichi's first husband (who she later remarried), , and her second husband, , do not appear in the game. She was famously one of the great beauties of her time, only matched by her sister-in-law Lady No. Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Manga characters Category:Normal-type Trainers Category:Dragon-type Trainers de:Oichi es:Oichi zh:阿市